Storia di Corsica
by QueenLloyd
Summary: Un voyage à travers l'histoire de l'Île de Beauté, contée par la nation elle-même. Rien ni personne ne sera épargné, de l'Antiquité à nos jours. Rated T pour le langage fleuri employé par cette adorable névrosée.
1. Si vis pacem, para bellum

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout ce qui concerne Corse m'appartient, mais pas le reste malheureusement. Le corse est traduit plus bas. Non, en Corse on ne parle pas cinq langues, vous comprendrez plus tard le pourquoi du comment ! Rated T parce qu'elle est adorablement vulgaire. Enjoy :)

* * *

« DUMÈ LA PUTAIN DE TA RACE MES CLOPES ! »

La jeune femme en face de toi est un sacré phénomène. Elle est assise dans un large fauteuil en cuir noir, les jambes croisées, toute de Burberry et Vuitton vêtue, un paquet vide broyé dans sa main. Pas très grande, menue, la chevelure longue, brune et épaisse, les yeux bleu électrique, elle attend le dit Dumè, son regard foudroyant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvre, laissant entrer un jeune corse penaud en Meindl, treillis, Millet (la tenue habituelle du corse d'aujourd'hui), une cartouche de Marlboro Light à la main. Il avance presque timidement vers la belle brune, qui semble prête à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre geste brusque. C'est mauvais le sevrage de la nicotine.

« _Ùn hè micca veru_ ! Combien de fois je vais te le dire, qu'il faut poser cette putain de cartouche dans le salon quand tu l'achètes ?! Regarde pour quoi tu me fais passer _putana_ ! »

Oui. Un sacré phénomène. Sa voix grave et menaçante, avec son accent martelant chaque fin de mots sous le coup de la colère, fit frissonner le pauvre garçon qui bredouilla un faible « Je suis désolé, Corse. ». Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, ouvrit la cartouche pour en tirer un paquet et détourna le regard pour le poser sur toi. Mon dieu, ce regard glacé aux orbes d'un bleu délavé te transperce, et semble lire jusqu'au plus profond de toi. Ses lèvres charnues s'étirent en un sourire à la fois amusé et sarcastique au regard de ton air gêné par la scène, alors qu'elle prend une cigarette et l'allume avec son zippo à tête de maure. Elle tire une profonde bouffée, et te contemple un peu plus, se demandant visiblement par quoi commencer.

Car oui, tu es venu de ton plein gré, espérant tirer à la belle nation corse son histoire. Elle a tout de suite accepté, à ta grande surprise. Et te voilà dans la cité paoline, assis dans son salon, rempli de bibelots de toutes les époques et de souvenirs plus ou moins heureux, en train de siroter un verre de limoncinu à la regarder fumer. Dehors, il fait beau. Les cigales chantent, les oiseaux piaillent et le ciel est inondé par les rayons chauds du soleil estival. Le silence, cependant, perdure. L'atmosphère est presque glaciale. Elle finit une première cigarette, en allume une seconde, boit une gorgée de son propre verre de limoncinu. Elle soupire, s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Surtout, ne pas brusquer un corse. Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un corse lambda, mais de la nation elle-même. Tu l'as fixe, curieux de voir combien elle est différente de France, Espagne ou même, plus proche d'elle, Italie. Elle ne ressemble à aucune autre nation en fait. Elle ne leur ressemble pas car elle a gardé du charme antique. Tellement étrange. Sa deuxième cigarette consumée, elle l'écrase et en allume une troisième. C'est pas possible de fumer autant. Puis, finalement, elle commence.

* * *

L'histoire de mon île commence bien avant ma naissance, mais mon peuple n'avait alors pas encore besoin de moi. Je ne te parlerai pas de la Préhistoire, car c'est une période qui m'est absolument inconnue ; je sais que mes gens étaient déjà présents, à un stade bien peu avancé, bien évidemment, qu'ils construisirent des forts de pierres, érigèrent des menhirs et autres monuments rudimentaires, mais pas plus. Mon histoire ne commence qu'à partir de l'Antiquité, alors que la tranquillité est brisée par les grands de l'époque. Pas par les Phéniciens, grands marchands, qui s'arrêtaient uniquement pour commercer. Mais par les Phocéens, vivant en Asie Mineure jusqu'à ce que les Perses ne les en chassent, qui se rabattirent alors sur leurs comptoirs commerciaux.

Je suis née, une nuit, au milieu du maquis. Quoi de plus logique sur mon île. Enfin, passons. Je suis née du besoin des gens qui peuplaient mon île. Le besoin de se rassembler sous une seule appellation, une même communauté, le mot « nation » n'étant pas encore vraiment à l'ordre du jour. Je suis donc née sans un bruit, entre le silence des arbres et la quiétude des monts, d'un espoir secret et sincère, alors que l'affront de la première invasion venait d'être porté.

Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ; c'était Grèce Antique. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, et elle, elle était tellement grande, tellement belle. En -565, déjà, les Grecs avaient fondé sur un village déjà présent, une ville nommée Alalia. Oui, j'ai bien dit -565. Oui, avant Jésus Christ. Oui, je parle bien du VIème siècle avant Jésus Christ. Je ne fais pas mon âge, n'est-ce pas ? Bref. En -546, ils doivent s'y installer, chassés d'Asie Mineure. Je viens à peine de naître, mais je suis furieuse, et avec mon peuple, nous nous replions dans les montagnes et les maquis pour continuer à vivre comme avant. J'autorise cependant le commerce entre nos deux peuples, car Grèce Antique introduit des choses nouvelles à mon île, comme l'olivier ou le blé, et développe les vignes. Faut pas être con non plus.

C'était sans compter le reste du monde qui a réalisé mon existence, et surtout le potentiel stratégique de ma position géographique. Faut avouer que je suis vachement bien placée, comme ça, en plein milieu de la Méditerranée. Boum bitch, get out of my way. Oui, je parle anglais. Je parle même italien, espagnol et allemand. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Bref, en -535, Carthage débarque sur mon île, en compagnie des Étrusques, et fracassent ensemble une bonne partie des Phocéens qui se barrent pour fonder Élée en Italie. Ceux qui restent se trouvent à Alalia et se partagent l'endroit avec les deux nouveaux. Ça se passe pas trop mal pour le moment. Pour le moment.

En -453, les Syracusains débarquent et dégagent tout le monde. Ils créent Port Syracusain, qui est devenu le Porto Vecchio d'aujourd'hui. Je suis tranquille ? La grosse blague. En -280, Carthage revient, pas très content, les éclate et récupère le contrôle de toute l'île. Seul maître, il se défoule sur moi, mon peuple, mon territoire en détruisant tout sur son passage et en interdisant l'agriculture. Comment t'expliquer qu'on crève littéralement la dalle dans mon île pourtant si florissante. Quand il est de mauvais poil, il attaque mes forteresses et emmène mes gens en esclavage. Dès le départ, nous étions des durs qui refusions l'asservissement. À la fin, Carthage ne faisait plus ça que pour le principe, car la médiocrité des corses en tant qu'esclave était connue de tous. Soit on se laissait mourir, soit on devenait indifférent. Cela ne convenait pas à ces connards de castrateurs.

Et c'est pas fini, non, loin de là. Il y a la Première Guerre Punique. C'est là que Rome Antique s'intéresse à moi. Enfin, s'intéresse. Compte bien me récupérer, plutôt. Inutile de dire que cette idée ne plaît pas beaucoup à Carthage. Lui, qui est tellement grand, tellement puissant. Rien que par son apparence, il me terrorise. On dirait une bête sauvage. Il est très mat de peau, a une boucle d'oreille en or, les cheveux bruns, épais et lui tombant presque sur les épaules. Mais le pire, le pire de tout, c'étaient bien ses yeux. Je me rappelle de ses yeux bleus qui me fixait sans aucune pitié, alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on faisait autant de mal à son peuple.

En -259, c'en est fini de la domination carthaginoise sur mon île. La bataille d'Alalia me fait passer sous protectorat romain. C'était ma première bataille. Auparavant, les autres s'étaient battus, nous avaient souffrir, mais jamais nous n'avions eu à nous battre au côté de notre bourreau. Je m'en rappelle encore, je crois même que c'est le souvenir le plus précis qu'il me reste de cette époque.

* * *

Rome est là. Et moi, toute habillée de guenilles et portant une épée plus lourde et plus grande que moi, je suis aux côtés de ce grand homme qu'est Carthage. En tête des soldats. Mon nom est Luna et je ne sais pas si je verrai de quoi est fait demain. J'ai peur. Tellement peur.

Rome est éclatant de rage de vaincre. Il rayonne de puissance. Il ne me voit pas, il ne voit que Carthage devant lui, à quelques centaines de mètres, le dévorant de ses yeux remplis d'une fougue assoiffée de conquête qui m'effraye. Je comprends qu'il lui tarde de commencer la bataille. Bataille ? J'en ai déjà trop vu à mon âge, même si ce n'était que de loin et que je n'avais pas eu à souffrir de la vision du sang qui coule à flot sur ma terre. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre les puissants qui me dominaient, j'en souffrais souvent après, mais rien en comparaison avec ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. Je suis une jeune nation, ou plutôt, une jeune propriété de toutes les nations plus fortes qui croisent ma route. J'ai à peine une centaine d'années, cinq ou six en apparence, mais j'en ai marre. Je veux que cela termine. Mais je ne sais pas quelle fin j'espère.

Je ne comprends pas cette entêtement à se battre, à massacrer, à prendre de force ce qui ne nous appartient pas. Je ne comprends pas le regard de Rome, je ne comprends rien à cette obsession qu'ont tous les peuples que je rencontre. Je comprends juste qu'aujourd'hui, c'est mon baptême de feu, mon baptême de sang, celui que j'ai essayé d'éviter pendant toutes ces années, et que j'ai peur de l'issue qu'il aura sur moi. Je dois aider Carthage contre ce bourreau qu'est Rome, alors qu'il est lui-même mon bourreau en ces lieux. Je voudrais que tout s'arrête mais c'est inévitable. Combien de temps vais-je tenir sur ce champs de bataille ? Vais-je seulement y survivre ? Et si c'est le cas, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi, de mon peuple, de mes terres ? Bizarrement, et malgré la curiosité qui me caractérise en tant que jeune nation, je ne suis pas pressée d'obtenir une réponse.

Mon prénom me convient parfaitement, Luna, la lune. Je suis tout le temps dans les nuages, loin, très loin de ce qui m'entoure. Je me suis évadée parmi les étoiles pendant ce laps de temps immobile. Mais je suis revenue à temps pour voir Rome fondre sur Carthage, lui assenant un violent coup de glaive, sectionnant quelque chose qui, visiblement, saignait beaucoup. J'ai fermé les yeux à cette fraction de seconde, le temps d'être recouverte du sang de mon bourreau actuel. Comptait-il sur moi ? Il n'aurait pas dû si c'était le cas. Mon dieu, ce sang. J'ai tellement de sang sur moi. Rome m'est passé devant sans même me lancer un regard. Mon dieu, ce sang. Ce sang. Tout ce sang. Quelle horreur. Quelle horreur. QUELLE HORREUR !

J'ai couru, j'ai couru le plus vite possible, sans savoir où j'allais, sans savoir où je voulais aller. Loin. C'est tout. Le plus loin possible, pour ne pas entendre les cris, le bruit des corps tombant mollement au sol, le glouglou incessant du sang qui se répand, et la souffrance de mes gens. Mais je ne pouvais fuir cela, j'étais leur nation, j'étais étroitement liée à eux, mes gens, mon peuple, mon essence vitale, ceux qui croient en moi, où que j'aille, je les entendrais toujours agoniser dans ma tête, se demandant pourquoi, sans réponse. Je n'en ai pas à leur donner. Je suis tombée au sol. Je me suis recroquevillée. J'ai mis mes mains sur mes oreilles, ma tête entre mes genoux. Et j'ai pleuré.

J'entends les hurlements comme si j'étais encore sur place. Rome, après les Carthaginois, s'en est pris à mon peuple. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus. La douleur est si insupportable qu'elle m'empêche de penser, plus rien n'a de sens. Alors je reste en arrêt dans ce moment de souffrance, complètement indifférente à ce qui ne se passe pas dans ma tête. Le vacarme emplit mon crâne, mon être tout entier, cherchant à ne faire qu'un avec moi. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus écouter, mais je continue à entendre quand même. C'est seulement lorsque les cris s'arrêtèrent pour se muer en râles que je remarquais une présence devant moi. Rome.

Je dois avoir l'air pathétique, assise par terre, repliée sur moi-même, couverte de larmes et de sang. Il me voit, me regarde vraiment, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette tragédie. Il a l'air un peu gêné, sans doute par mon âge. Il me fait un sourire, que je ne lui rends pas. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, je veux être seule, je veux consoler mes gens, me jeter dans une rivière, me poncer la peau pour en faire partir tout ce sang. Mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche ; je le regarde, tremblante.

**ROME :** « Tu dois être Corse, c'est cela ? »

**MOI :** « ... »

**ROME :** « Maintenant, tu appartiens au vaste Empire Romain. »

* * *

Alalia est alors renommée Aleria. Le début n'est pas très facile, faut le dire. Rome met à sac mes campagnes, exile mes résistants, les réduit en esclavage. La joie habituelle, tu vois le genre. Il doit dominer coûte que coûte _stu connu_. En -227, je suis réunie avec Sardaigne en une province romaine. Non, ce n'est pas mon frère ! Ce n'est pas mon frère, qu'on se le dise de suite. Il ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera JAMAIS. Je suis Corse. Point barre. Désolé. Je suis sensible sur le sujet. Bref, avec Auguste, je deviens une province impériale. Cette classe. C'était ironique. Hum. En tant que colonie, les vétérans ont droit à des morceaux de ma terre en tant que récompense. J'adore, tu n'as même pas idée. Fort heureusement, on me laisse parler ma langue. Il manquerait plus que ce connard alcoolique et coureur de jupon m'en empêche, tiens. Bon, la colère ne menant absolument à rien face à lui, je finis par ronger mon frein et me calmer. Je me christianise aux premiers siècles après Jésus Christ. C'était trop tranquille. Bien trop tranquille. Je me disais que ça sentait mauvais, qu'il y allait avoir une couille. Je ne me suis pas loupée. Est venu le Moyen-Âge. On a beaucoup moins rigoler. En fait, j'ai carrément passé mon temps à chialer.

Oui, je chialais tout le temps avant. Tu comprends, j'aime trop, beaucoup trop, mon peuple, mon île, et tout ce qui fait mon existence. J'étais hyper-sensible à tout ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Genre, quelqu'un s'égratignait le genou, je le sentais. Quelqu'un coupait un arbre, je le sentais. C'était très grave, et le pire, c'est que je ne pouvais pas fuir ça, c'était carrément dans ma tête. Enfin, ça l'est toujours, mais maintenant je sais faire les barrières mentales nécessaires pour m'en couper. Parce que sinon, on est pas sorti de la merde, hein. Bon, c'est pas venu tout seul, il a fallu s'entraîner et il m'a fallu un électrochoc pour m'y mettre. Mais ça, ça vient plus tard. Enfin bref. Ton verre est vide. DUMÈ U LIMONCINU ! On fait une pause et après on verra _u Medievu_.

* * *

Ùn hè micca veru ! : ce n'est pas vrai !

Putana : putain

Cité paoline : Corte, ancienne capitale à l'époque de Pascal Paoli

Stu connu : ce con

Medievu : Moyen-Âge


	2. Ghjuventù, ghjuventù, una volta è po' ma

**DISCLAIMER :** Tout ce qui concerne Corse m'appartient, mais pas le reste malheureusement. Il n'y a pas de nouveaux termes corses. Désolé pour le retard, je m'excuse platement… J'étais très prise ces derniers temps (non, je ne vais pas raconter ma vie, rassurez-vous !) et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me mettre sérieusement à écrire. Et il faut dire que la complexité de la période m'avait franchement découragé (pas tapé, pas tapé). Mais j'en ai enfin fini de ce chapitre (en écourtant le trop compliqué, parce que je ne veux pas vous donner la migraine) ! _*danse de la joie*_ Et pour me faire pardonner, je poste ce soir le premier des OS qui tourneront autour de ma chère Lù ! Bref, j'ai encore trop parlé… Bonne lecture et enjoy :)

* * *

La première bouteille de limoncinu est vide. Une seconde est entamée. Le premier paquet de cigarettes est vide. Un second est entamé. Est-il possible d'être aussi malsaine ? L'alcool commence à te monter à la tête, même si tu as bu moitié moins qu'elle. Cela ne semble pourtant pas être son cas. Elle fume une énième cigarette, souriante. La maison est silencieuse, le jeune Dumè semble être parti. Intérieurement, tu pries pour qu'il revienne vite. Si la nation corse recommence à hurler son nom pour qu'il vienne lui apporter ce qu'elle désire et qu'il n'est pas là, tu ne donnes pas cher de sa peau, la pauvre âme. Elle est enfoncée dans son fauteuil de cuir noir et te dévore des yeux. Tu ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, et cela te perturbe énormément. Tu toussotes, gêné. Elle pousse un long soupir, ferme les yeux puis détourne le regard vers la fenêtre grande ouverte qui donne sur la vallée de la Restonica. C'est beau la Keurse, que veux-tu. Elle reprend.

_U Medievu_. Mais quelle enculerie que cette période, sans déconner. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des spasmes. Avec la chute de Rome, tout est sérieusement parti en couilles, faut se le dire. Certes, c'était pas marrant tous les jours d'être la province du grand Empire Romain, mais du moins j'étais à l'abri. À l'abri des invasions, du besoin, même si je devais payer. Toujours payer, toujours l'argent. Que c'est fatiguant. Bref, et là, mon protectorat s'est carrément envolé. Pile au moment où c'était la grosse grosse débande en Europe. Toutes les nations se faisaient piétiner par les Vandales, Ostrogoths, et autres hurluberlus à la langue incompréhensible car même pas d'origine latine. Des gros sauvages soit disant convertis au christianisme ou un truc ressemblant. Je croyais que c'était une religion d'amour. Apparemment pas pour eux. Ils massacrent, ils incendient, ils violent et ils pillent ma précieuse contrée sans remord. Et en plus de cela, ils amènent avec eux toutes sortes de maladies inconnues, décimant le peu de population qu'il me reste. La merde, je te dis. Comme la nature est notre meilleure amie, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de nous replier dans les montagnes qui effraient les envahisseurs. Le maquis les faisait vachement flipper, c'est un labyrinthe naturel. J'en suis assez fière, d'ailleurs. Tu as vu L'Enquête Corse ? Bon. Et bien, un corse connaît tous les chemins de son pays. Et je chiale, je chiale tout le temps.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, en 533, débarque un certain Byzance qui se proclame maître des lieux et qui se met à me piller lui aussi – mais comprenez-le, c'est légal, bien sûr, vu qu'il est le maître des lieux. Enculé. En plus, il avait une tête de con, lui aussi. Après cela, viennent les Ostrogoths, puis les Lombards qui m'inculqueront la « vendetta », tradition à laquelle je reste profondément attachée, comme vous devez le savoir. Ce cher Mérimée a écrit un bon bouquin à ce propos. On n'était rien d'autre que des animaux assoiffés de sang à l'écouter. J'en peux plus des préjugés, _burdellu_. Bref. Charlemagne, roi de ces derniers, me donne au pape, et donc, à Italie du Nord. C'est dingue, mais personne ne savait où il avait mal, genre je suis une jolie baballe qui s'échange entre les puissances. M'énerve. Bon, c'est là que j'ai commencé à vivre avec Feliciano. Il était bien plus doux et gentil que son grand-père, ce qui me réconfortait énormément. Ce gosse est adorable, jamais une parole plus haute que l'autre. Un amour, te dis-je ! Par contre son boss était un gros salaud. Vraiment. J'ai dû le supplier de m'aider lorsque les Sarrasins me coupèrent du monde en mettant à sac mes ports et mes côtes. Et j'ai chialé un moment, hein. Il m'a fallu subir trois siècles de cette situation pour qu'il finisse par m'entendre.

Au final, le pape m'abandonne aux Pisans pendant deux siècles. Ils édifient bon nombre de choses pratiques pour me « moderniser », sont assez justes avec moi, mais cela ne suffira pas à leur garantir un soutien du pontife, et après bien des luttes, Pise est défaite par Gênes, me faisant passer sous sa domination pendant six autres siècles. À nouveau, on se dispute pour moi : Antonio, car je vais de paire avec Sardaigne pour compléter son Royaume d'Aragon, et Francis, car je suis un avant-poste contre le même Antonio. Pour x raison, le pape semble me céder à Antonio, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, et une guerre entre Gênes et ce dernier éclate, qui se solde par une victoire génoise. Au final, Gênes confit ma direction à la grande puissance génoise de l'époque : l'Office de Saint Georges (OSG), une banque.

Celle-ci a pour objectif d'augmenter sa puissance bancaire et saigne à blanc mon île, levant des impôts révoltants, des taxes de toutes sortes et une exploitation de mes ressources abominable. Au passage, elle fait construire les fameuses tours qui ceinturent mon île pour me « protéger » des Sarrasins. Comprendre, protéger ses intérêts, bien sûr. Et aussi, les citadelles, qui abritent les hauts-fonctionnaires génois. Ou plutôt, les protègent de nous autres, corses. Ils avaient peur de nous les enfoirés, et ils avaient mille fois raison. En résumé, s'il y avait une invasion, eux étaient à l'abri, mais pas nous. On pouvait crever, ils s'en foutaient. J'ai fini par craquer.

Ma première tentative d'indépendance date de 1553. Francis m'aide, pour le coup, avec les Turcs d'Alger. BOUM, Gênes ne s'y attendait pas ! Et c'était vachement bien parti ! J'allais de victoires en victoires, un truc de dingue, je me sentais invincible. Toutes les villes de mon île tombent, sauf Calvi. Mais on s'en fout, ça ne compte pas. J'épaule, je pygmalionne Sampieru Corsu, qui devient mon emblème révolutionnaire. Il se charge de la guerre civile. Après des victoires, des défaites, des victoires, et encore des défaites, des guérillas, des représailles, la Guerre de Corse patauge. Francis l'a remplacé à la tête des opérations par un général italien et le résultat… Ben, le résultat, c'est que c'est un échec cuisant.

Sampieru doit s'exiler pour sauver sa peau. Le 3 avril 1559, tout redevient comme avant, sous le joug génois de OSG. J'étais désespérée. Je ne comprenais pas où est-ce que j'avais pu merder. Le moral est au plus bas, et alors que je faisais confiance à mon allié, voilà que son roi cède certaines de mes places fortes à OSG. C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai commencé à avoir Francis dans mon collimateur.

1559 ? Oui, et bien ? Ce n'est plus le _Medievu_ ? Et alors ? On s'en branle ! Pour moi, il dure jusqu'à la période révolutionnaire. Aller, ressers-toi un verre et écoute-moi au lieu d'essayer de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas. Où j'en étais ? Ah, oui.

OSG n'était pas très content. En fait, il l'était même pas du tout. Alors, comme d'habitude, je me suis pris dans les dents de nouvelles mesures draconiennes en punition. Ce qui ne fallait absolument pas faire ; elle ravive la flamme de la révolte. Le 12 juin 1564, avec l'aide de Catherine de Médicis, Sampieru fait son grand retour. C'était un grand homme, ce Sampieru. Sa femme, qui l'avait trahi pour se ranger dans le camp des génois, en avait subi les conséquences : il l'avait lui même étrangler. C'est beau, l'amour, non ? Bref. La rébellion recommence, youpi ! Et ça commence bien, comme la fois d'avant. On prend l'intérieur de l'île et Gênes n'arrive pas à nous battre. Et il se chie dessus de voir sa colonie préférée lui filer entre les doigts. Donc, il fait quoi ? Il appelle Antonio. Qui l'aide, avec énormément de succès. Francis m'envoie des renforts qui se révèlent totalement inutiles. Les trahisons s'enchaînent et je vois avec une peine incommensurable Sampieru être assassiné dans un guet-apens. Son fils n'aura pas la même verve et au bout de deux ans de lutte, s'exile en France. Je redeviens une simple colonie.

Mon maquis se remplit de rebelles et de condamnés qui fuient la loi corrompue que fait régner OSG sur mes terres, dont elle garde le monopole, soit disant passant. Aucun « autochtone » - putain ce que j'aime pas ce terme - n'a le droit d'accéder aux propriétés des hauts-fonctionnaires, sauf pour y travailler de force dans certains cas, et mes bergers sont chassés des plaines. Elle se foutait bien de la transhumance. Et c'est donc en suivant cette succession implacable d'évènements, qu'en 1729, la Guerre d'Indépendance commence.

Faisons une autre pause, veux-tu ? On commence à être à court de limoncinu. Et il va me falloir bien du courage pour aborder le prochain chapitre de mon existence. Dumè est parti à son cours de guitare. Madonna, il va falloir que je me lève. Argh… Ne bouges pas, je m'en occupe. Dans deux minutes.


End file.
